Abandoned Realities
by KuhuKima
Summary: Yuki feels deserted and abandoned and tries to comit suicide but is saved by a boy named Koya what will happen when he meets up with Koya at his school? I dont own Fruits Basket sigh WARNING Shounen-aiYaoi chapter 8 up!
1. Endings

**Smemily: (writer) This fic starts right exactly after Fruits basket ends, like the exact moment! Lol I wanted to make it realistic, this is my (very extended) version of what would happen if fruits basket did not end where is did. all flames will be ignored and the senders, incinerated. I will warn you again this is a SHOUNEN-AI story and may include some YAOI so if that is "unclean" or "wrong" to you SOD OFF. Phew glad I got that out of my system -. Alright this first chapter is a little angsty attempted suicide and whatnot so be forewarned. On with the show.**

_Yuki's thoughts in italics_

flashbacks with these nifty sguiglys

**Abandoned Realities**

Chapter the first

Endings...

Yuki walked into his room, they had just gotten back from the main house where Miss Honda had once again worked her magic on none other than the leader of the Sohma family, Akito. Yuki was surprised but not as much as he thought he would be, Miss Honda had that effect on people, always smiling and unselfish, constantly saying she is sorry for nothing at all. Yuki smiled

_And she loves him._

The words pained him in his mind, just after they had gotten back from the main house he had walked in on a conversation between Miss Honda and that stupid cat. He had caught the last few words she had said to him before she ran away blushing.

"I...I love you Kyou. I have for the longest time, I want to help you. I hope you don't hate me, I'm so sorry" She said and ran away,

_There's that word again "Sorry...." and this time I think I needed it more than Kyou._

Kyou however was just standing there blushing. Yuki had the urge to just go out there and give him what he had always wanted, a fight. He had never felt such a mixture of hate, anger, sadness, jealousy and every other painful emotion in existence. All he wanted to do was scream out to the heavens and beat the living shit out of that imbecile of a feline. He got everything, he fit in school so well, even the family has started to accept him for who he is, and now he has Tohru, and all he can do is stand there. As far as Yuki was concerned Kyou could have the friends, the family, the glory, but Tohru was his.

_At least that's what I thought..._

_I thought she liked me, although it's hard to tell with that girl, I'll bet if she had the ability to hate she would hate me, but no she is filled with happiness and love..._

_for him._

Yuki sighed and lay down on his bed and closed his eyes immediately falling asleep and for the longest time all he saw in his dream was Tohru, her smiling face, the softness of her hand the way he treasured the few times she had accidentally hugged him he kept running over these memories in his head over and over again perhaps to another person this would be a dream any one would love to have, but for Yuki these memories were not enough and it hurt him everything he saw her smile. He concluded when he woke that he hated that smile and convinced himself that he hated her. He then walked downstairs and said quietly.

"I'm going out."

"But Yuki dinner is almost ready..." Shigure protested

"I'm not hungry, I'll be back...whenever." He said in a daze and walked out of the house, as he walked he heard Shigure talking to Tohru.

"What's the matter with Yuki?" She asked with that candy sweet voice.

"Well, I may not be an expert but he looks upset, more so than I have ever seen him show before...almost heartbroken." Shigure sighed and Yuki rolled his eyes at his cousins disconcerted tone but kept walking. His legs led him to a large pile of dirt, when he examined it quickly he noticed some little wooden sticks poking out and what looked like a yellow tarp.

_Ah yes...this is where it all began, the tent_

Yuki smiled sadly and sat down on the ground next to a tree and he thought. Almost having an argument with himself, which he would later on realize was somewhat creepy.

_So... It's all over..._

_No, it isn't just, she is_

_But she is everything to me and...She. Loves. Him_

He finally let the word sink in as two drops of salty useless water flowed down his face, followed by two more until he was truly crying, sobbing .

_She loves him, he probably loves her and together they will find some way to lift the curse and live happily ever after_ _without me, without the rat. I should have known not to fall for her the second she said she loved cats, it was like a sign! Gods Yuki! You are so blind! She never loved you! How could she, you are cold and distant you barely ever smile and even when you changed and started laughing more, even though you did it just to please her, she still loves him, him that stupid cat. the one who attracts people to him so easily, he is warm and happy, he van be funny and get along with people and be goofy. I cannot believe I just used the word goofy. See there you go again! So concerned about what every one else thinks that your even hiding from yourself! That is why she loves him and not you, that is why they all gave up on you! remember?_

"Yuki I give up!! You won't let me in at all! I know you told me you would try when you were at my shop but it doesn't look like it! You are so cold Yuki how can you be that way? I do not want to be your big brother any more!" Ayame whispered the next part "You are dead to me Yuki." Yuki was shocked but had to keep his cool, his brother, Ayame had actually given up on something.

_Congratulation Yuki, you've officially destroyed your brother._

Ayame made an exasperated sigh and stormed out of the room proceeding to tell Hatori and Shirgure that he had given up on his little monstrosity of a brother, Shigure did agree that Yuki was very distant and Hatori said nothing, maybe it was because he was kind of the same way. No sooner had Ayame left, Haru had walked into the kitchen hand in hand with some black haired boyYuki didn't know

"Oh hey Yuki." Haru had said slightly embarrassed "This is Kenji Sohma, he already knows about the curse so don't worry about anything." Yuki was shocked and slightly disappointed, Haru had a huge crush on him since they were kids and now he had this "Kenji Sohma"?

"But I thought... you" Yuki tried to explain but only blushed and began to walk away.

"You thought I still liked you? Oh, I'm sorry Yuki I've gotten over that." Haru said apologetically. Yuki nodded and looked at Kenji.

"I would advise you don't make him too angry, an aroused black Haru with the person he wants is dangerous." Yuki said, Kenji looked at Haru and Haru laughed nervously blushing.

"Bastard." he whispered under his breath.

Yuki had successfully gotten the two members of his family who were most obsessed with him to hate him and as much as their obsessions had annoyed him the lack thereof was more painful.

So now what did he have? He had lost his family and the girl he loved to Kyou. He balled his fists in rage and began to shake. He hated Kyou for stealing the girl he loved. He hated Akito for making him the way he was. He hated Shigure for... being Shigure! But most of all he hated Tohru for ripping his heart out and burying it underground with her tent. He hated the world and he wanted to end it. He walked to the beach that him Tohru and Kyou had been on when Kyou turned into his true form he sat on the rock that him and Tohru had sat on and just sat. He had no thoughts. In his mind he was dead all he had to do was make it official. He stood up subconsciously and in the same state picked up several rocks stuffing them into his pockets into his socks and he held two particularly big ones in each hand, he slowly walked into the water. It was cold, freezing but he didn't care he kept walking without so much as a shiver until he was up to his neck in the icy water.

With 3 more tears Yuki let his head go under the water ignoring a voice shouting at him from the back of his mind he kept walking on the lakes floor and closed his eyes, letting his legs go. Letting his mind and breathe slip slowly away into the lake releasing all of his hate and sadness and emotions into the water in his last few minutes of consciousness Yuki had imagined having a conversation with Tohru.

_"So, you are going now?" She asks_

_"Yes" I say plainly_

_"I will miss you, we will all miss you." She says giving me a sad smile_

_"No you won't"_

_"Oh yes we will, but it won't destroy us, we will stick together as a family and eventually forget about you, you may think by doing this you will change out lives and hurt us but you will only be in out minds for a short time until we get over it, sad I know but it is the truth, you were a ghost in that house, you won't make any difference in this world. You are just another rat stuck in a mousetrap. No one misses the rodents." She says and she is no longer making any sense, although the first part was clear enough and it was true._

With his last blink he let go of any and all love he had for Tohru, and is family. And not hearing anything around him Yuki Closed his eyes with his last thought

_Goodbye, I loved you_

**Smemily: Wow, intense no? I tried to make it a bit angsty even though that wasn't my intention when I first thought of the plot for this story. This is the first chapter obviously and my first fic on this site, so be gentle with the reviews, people. Poor Yuki!! I am really sad for him and I'm pissed at Tohru If I had my own way I would have made so he hated her from the beginning but he needs a reason and I can't just write that without a reason, I really want to keep the characters the same and if they do change it will be because of something, IE: the girl you love telling the person you hate most in this world that she loves them. Anyway Is Yuki dead? You'll just have to find out. STAY TUNED**

**Kuhu: cries AHH It's so sad!!! Don't Die Yuki I'll save you!!**

**Smemily: sigh hopeless **


	2. And Beginnings

**Smemily: Alright Chapter 2!! Let's see what happens now shall we? Ooooh the tension is killing me!**

**Kuhu: Get on with it Dammit!!**

_Koya's thoughts_

_Yuki's thoughts_

flashback

Chapter the second

...And Beginnings

_With his last blink he let go of any and all love he had for Tohru, and is family. And not hearing anything around him Yuki Closed his eyes with his last thought_

_Goodbye, I loved you_

Yuki didn't' hear the person calling at him, he didn't hear that person dive into the water and he wasn't hearing that same person's air bubbles rushing up to the surface of the water as they began frantically pulling him up. He didn't notice when they realized that it would be easier if they got rid of the rocks that were holding him onto the floor of the lake. And he didn't feel the warm air as he was brought up to the surface, didn't taste the crisp fall air or smell the pine trees as he was dragged to the shore. The only thing he did was lie there unconscious. His rescuer went straight to it giving Yuki CPR and trying to breathe the life back into the small boy beneath him.

_Aww man! Breathe kid breathe!! Come on!_

Koya tried and tried to make this boy who he didn't know alive again, he was so relieved when the boy coughed up water, he quickly turned him on his side so he wouldn't choke on th water again and let him throw up Koya smiled patting him on the back and then the kid lay down again, barely conscious he looked at Koya, his purple eyes were slightly glazed over and hardly open, Koya noticed for the first time that he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, the long silvery gray hair shining because of the water in it and stuck slightly to his head. He wore a black school uniform with white lining and a tie which had been loosened quite a bit. It clung to his body and Koya could make out a slightly skinny yet muscular body, the boy had a small somewhat girlish frame but the kid wasn't weak. Koya then looked down further and saw his pants also clung to him like a second skin, Koya looked up and blushed in embarrassment telling himself he had no reason to be looking at _that_.

Koya looked back up to his face and noted that the eyes were still open but were closing gradually, this was the first time Koya had actually noticed the intense violet of his eyes they were so beautiful! So Regal and entrancing gorgeous!

_What the hell am I thinking?!?_

Koya shook his head and took one more guilty look down at the boys face but the eyes had closed, Koya sighed and wondered what to do.

_Wait...this kid did that on purpose! He was trying to ..to kill himself!!_

Koya wondered what horrible thing could have possibly happened to him to make this beautiful boy do such a thing, Koya made a mental note to hit himself for calling him beautiful and such later. Now he had to get the kid home, where ever that was.

Yuki woke up (to his surprise) in his own room surrounded by faceless people who he soon recognized as Shigure, Kyou, Tohru and Momiji, why Momiji was there? He had no idea, he blinked and tried to sit up holding his head but he was pushed back down onto his bed by Kyou.

"Don't even think about it." Kyou said not looking at Yuki, "You need to rest." He looked at Yuki finally and Yuki saw shame in his eyes, he wondered why. Then he remembered his little suicide attempt.

_I...I'm alive, but how?_

He suddenly recalled being rescued.

"There, was a boy." He said out loud.

"Yes, that was Koya, he was nice enough to save you from yourself and Momiji here found him carrying you while wandering around the forest looking for shelter, he saved your life. Though I'm not sure that's what you wanted." Shigure said. Tohru, who had been silently crying in the background then stepped in.

"What the hell were you thinking pulling that little stunt out there?!? Why did you do that? How could you want to die? How?" She was furiously shedding tears she didn't know whether or not to hate him or hug him.

Tohru, I..." He said half expecting her to interrupt him, but then this _was_ Tohru so he continued. "I, I dunno."

"That's bullshit Yuki!! Why did you do it?!?" She exclaimed wanting to know the truth. Yuki looked at her angered face feeling nothing, no love no hatred he just saw an angry girl. Angry because he had tried to kill himself not so much angry that he would leave her, more so angry that she could have let herself leave him. Once again Tohru blamed this on herself. Which pissed Yuki off a little. He decided to tell her the truth, it was her fault and he thought she should now it for once.

"You, love Kyou." He half whispered. Kyou went red again and Tohru was speechless.

"Yuki, I..." He however was not Tohru, he interrupted.

"Shut up! Just Shut up I don't care anymore! Leave me alone. GET OUT!!" Yuki said furiously, Shigure shooed the 3 kids out the door and the poked his head into Yuki's bedroom door.

"Yuki, you know you hurt us, all of us today," Shigure said in his serious voice that he rarely uses Yuki said nothing, "Just don't do it again ok?" Shigure spoke again this time way more cheerful than the mood called for and was repaid by a pillow flying into his face and with that Yuki was asleep.

"Are you sure you want to go, I mean you can take a few days off if it's too much for you, stay home with me, I'm having Ha'ri over today..." Shigure kept talking and didn't hear Yuki mutter darkly under his breath.

"That's what I'm going to get away from." Yuki pulled on his backpack and walked behind Tohru and Kyou, every time Tohru tried to walk with him he just shot her a dark look and kept walking.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home today?" Kyou asked, Yuki was surprised by the look of concern in his eyes.

"Yah, I'm fine I need some fresh air. And school's important you know I have to go to learn, you and Tohru just walk ahead of me." He faked a smile but Kyou and Tohru stopped and he wondered what was wrong.

"You, called me Tohru." She said almost disbelievingly. Yuki saw this as the perfect opportunity to make a joke.

"Yah, you didn't change your name did you?" He asked apparently he wasn't that funny because neither of them laughed.

"No, It's just, you never call me Tohru."

"Yah It's always "Miss Honda this" and "Miss Honda that" Kyou said annoyedly. Yuki had never noticed before and that's what he told them, they shrugged and continued walking to school, Yuki walking a little farther back than he had been before. They finally got to school, Kawaya High. The three of them were in their second year Momiji and Haru were in their first. The second they entered the school Yuki heard a series of clapping he knew so well and sighed as he heard what he knew was coming next.

"L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI, YUKI, LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"

Yuki sighed and walked away from the "Prince Yuki Fanclub" That was one thing he knew he could have lived without. They obviously had no idea about what had happened the other day and he sincerely hoped they never would. He was tapped on the back by one of them and he turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" he asked meanly before realizing who it was, the boy who had rescued him! "Oh! Sorry, I thought you were one of those girls." He said slightly embarrassed. He had finally gotten a good look at the boy who saved him, he was about a head taller than him with short black hair and amazing green eyes he was quite muscular though it wasn't as visible through his clothes a concerned smile played across his lips and Yuki found himself staring at those full lips of his.

_Wow, he is really good looking, those lips, those eyes I just wanna... What? No! No Wanting!!_

Yuki cursed at himself for thinking that way.

"It's ok, wow, you have your own fan club I heard you were popular but I had no Idea it was this extreme!" He said Im awe and then laughed, he then checked to see if any one was listening. "I'm Koya, I dunno if you remember me but.."

"You saved me." Yuki interupted

"I guess you do remember me then," he chuckled nervously.

"Thank you for that." Yuki said blushing slightly

"Yah but I want to know, why did you do it?" Koya asked shyly, he knew it was a very personal question but he though he deserved to know. Yuki looked up at him surprised at his obvious concern for some one he didn't even know.

"I..I can't really explain It's, I just. I'm sorry I can't." Yuki said he didn't know what had come over him, he assumed he was over Tohru, which was weird, but he didn't feel the same way about her or any other member of his family as he had before, perhaps he had indeed left him love to the lake. But for soem reason he didn't want to tell Koya so he just shook his head.

"It's ok, you don't have to, I understand It must be painful just get through today ok?" Koya said with a smile, the same expression tugged at Yuki's lips and he finally gave into the emotion, probably the first real one since "The incident" Koya smiled wider at this and patted Yuki on the back.

"So, you're new at Kawaya?" Yuki asked.

"Yup, just moved here from Canada." Koya said proudly

"Canadien..." Yuki began but Koya interrupted

"If you say "Eh?" you'll wish you were never born!" Koya said grabbing Yuki by the collar in a mock vicious voice. Both boys laughed and talked for a while until they realized it was time to go to class and Yuki showed Koya to his class promising to save Koya a spot at his lunch table. Then Yuki walked to his class, content for no particular reason.

_This could prove to be interresting._


	3. Caught

**Smemily: I'm back! So like it so far? I should hope so! I got a couple of reviews already which so totally rocks, so keep reading and review pls! It means a lot to me, I really like writing these stories and I want to continue so I can rub it in my mom's face and have her get angry at me because they are both guys**.

**Kuhu: Will you get on with it????**

**Smemily: Fine I see no one cares about my home life!**

**Kuhu: No honestly they don't**

**Smemily: Hmmph! Fine here's Chapter three!**

_Koya's thoughts_

_Yuki's thoughts_

flashback

Chapter the third

Caught

_This could prove to be interresting._

Yuki went to class and sat in his usual seat, this was the first time in his life he had ever regretted sitting next to Tohru. He sat only next to Tohru as on his other side was the window, and of course he chose to look out the window instead of actually face Tohru.

_I'm such a coward I can't even look at her, she deserves it. No she doesn't, she didn't do anything wrong the only thing she did was love Kyou. Her loss._

He couldn't believe he was letting it go this easily. Her loss? What was that all about? He shook it off and focused at the front of the class where the teacher was giving his lesson but for some reason he couldn't pay attention to anything he was saying, he didn't know why he was so out of it today, he wasn't angry, which surprised him. He thought he would have been breaking down in a bathroom stall by now but he was fine.

_That's not healthy, I don't care? Why? I was torn yesterday, maybe....maybe I'm over it already, maybe I'm over her. I don't know it shouldn't be that easy. _

But it wasn't easy, he had tried to kill himself be cause of that, among other things but ti was mostly that. The fact of the matter was he had gotten what he needed. He had wanted to end it all and now it's out of his system, he just felt weird.

Before he knew it the class was over and he was walking out of the room immediately regretting that little day-dream he had in the class, he didn't even know what they had for homework, not a great thing for a model student to do, of course he had never done it before so why should it matter just once? Yuki felt somehow rebellious in doing this, (Oh yah totally baddass, not doing homework XD) but he knew Kyou Ignored his homework all the time, Yuki had only done his homework to be better than Kyou at one point but obviously there was no more need for that now.

Yuki sighed, things would be different from now on and he wasn't sure he liked that but he would live.

_Even if I don't want to....no don't think that I have got to get through this and prove my strength._

He walked over to his locker and prepared for his next class he saw Tohru walking with Kyou, he didn't look too happy but she was chatting away with him and Yuki doubted he was listening.

"Stupid Cat..." Yuki was interrupted by someone behind him.

"Uhh, don't like cats?" said a deep voice, Yuki spun around and saw Koya standing in front of him with an odd grin on his face. Yuki sighed.

"No there's just this one cat I know, he is never satisfied even if he gets something really great, he gets everything and never appreciates it...." Yuki said.

"Whoa, It sounds like your talking about a person there." Yuki just realized what he was saying and covered up for it quickly,

"Oh, no just a stupid cat I know. Hehehe." He looked over at Tohru and Kyou, the cat was now looking right at him and it was kinda creepy. Yuki turned back to Koya and smiled a little. "Right well, what class do you have next?"

"English, shouldn't be hard for me huh?" Koya said with a chuckle, "You?" Yuki turned and opened his locker just at the moment a student was walking by, a female student I might add. Yuki turned around just in time to see the girl slip on a piece of paper on the floor and go flying at Yuki.

POOOOOOOF

And then...

RIIIIIIIING

The bell rang at the exact moment Yuki transformed, by the time the smoke had cleared up the halls were empty and no one had seen him change, no one that is except for Koya who was staring in disbelief at the rodent before him. Yuki sighed and wondered how he was going to explain this.

"Yuki! Are you alright??" Koya asked with concern in his voice. Yuki was dumbstruck but decided not to push his luck, maybe Koya though he was having a dream.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied rubbing his head with his little rat hands.

" Yuki.... did you know you are a rat?" Yuki tensed up but knew it was innevitable

"Yes, I umm, It's a curse, I've always been like, this, well not like this I have a human form and ummm..."Yuki tried to explain without really explaining but did not succeed he hung his head and sighed again.

"Wow, so whenever you are hugged by the opposite sex you turn into a rat?" Yuki nodded. Koya looked at the clothes that were lying in wrinkles under the rat Yuki. "So then when you transform back you are..."

POOOOOOOOF

"...naked" Koya said trying not to stare. He looked up at Yuki's face, he was blushing madly, Koys had never seen a face so red without it being a sunburn.

_He looks so adorable like that! I wonder why he's blushing? OH yah, hehe. Maybe I should look away, yah good Idea._

Koya looked away and Yuki put his clothes back on still blushing insanely.

_What is the matter with me? I never blush this much when people see me naked. Good he isn't looking anymore that was embarrassing, what am I going to tel him? What am I going to tell the others?_

Yuki was done and cleared his throat giving Koya the signal to turn around again.

"So, umm, yah, what now?" Koya asked.

"Well you know about the secret I might as well tell you the whole story, but not here." Yuki added the last part as a whisper, Koya nodded. "Can you come to my house after school today? I can tell you everything there." Koya nodded.

"You better be getting to class."

"Yah I have English too so we can go together." Yuki replied the blush from is face lightening somewhat as they walked to English together.

Yuki and Koya had eaten lunch with Tohru and Kyou and a couple more of their friends, Yuki and Kyou always made sure they only sat next to guys or by themselves because if some one had gotten too close it would be disaster, Today however Tohru had nagged Kyou into letting her sit next to him, she promised she wouldn't get too close and he finally gave in. Ou always said Kyou had trouble saying no to her. The seating arrangement was, from the front of the table, Yuki, Koya, Ou, Hana, and Kohira, and on the other side from the front was Kyou, Tohru, Haru and Momiji. Yuki had introduced Koya to everyone and then didn't speak for the rest of the period. However Ou and Hana noticed this as well as Tohru, but Ou and Hana didn't know about "The incident" and they were not going to know anytime soon.

"Hey Prince Yuki, why are you so quiet today?" Ou asked.

"Yes, I am sensing negative electrical signals from you today and although I must say they are delightful I also must express concern for you." Hana said.

"Oh, I'm just not feeling well, proabaly the cafeteria food." Yuki said smiling weakly, hoping no one had notice he hadn't touched him lunch.

"Ummm, is she always like that?" Koya asked quietly.

"Who Hana? Oh yah she is kinda creepy granted, but ..." Yuki looked at Hana who was looking at him with her "I'm watching you" look and finished frantically. "..She is a really cool and great person!" Koya laughed and nodded continuing to eat his lunch.

At the end of the day Yuki met Koya at his locker.

"You ready to go?" Yuki asked with a smile, the rest of the day had gone great he was feeling much better!

"Oh hey Yuki, yah I'll be ready in a sec." Koya responded smiling, Yuki smiled back. Koya got along well with all his friends and they all seemed to really like him, he was a very likeable person. The only person Koya didn't impress was Kohira. Kohira had been a childhood friend of Haru's and was openly gay although he didn't show any interest in any of Yuki's friends so he had no problem with him. But he was acting strnge today, not that Yuki noticed.

"Alright let's go then!" Koya said enthusiastically.

"Great!" Yuki and Koya walked to Yuki's house, it didn't take too long because they were talking the whole time.

_Koya Is really funny, and his history in sports back in Canada, maybe he could be a match for me in fighting,_

_Yuki is really cute, he seems shy when you meet him but he really opens up. I wonder why some one like him would try to kill themselves?_

Both boys thoughts were interrupted as they walked into the house and saw something they would have rather missed especially for Yuki. When they opened the door to the kitchen they saw Haru and Kohira making out on the counter.


	4. Rat's Intuition

**Smemily: Hey! Sorry I might not be posting the chapters as frequent as before because I just started a new semester at school and this time I cannot slack off at all! Well, I still will but I probably wont get the A's I got this time, school is too easy, sigh anyway I'm going to do my best to update every week or sooner if I get a really good Idea. So on with this chapter then!**

_Koya's thoughts_

_Yuki's thoughts_

flashback

Chapter the fourth

Rat's Intuition

_Both boys thoughts were interrupted as they walked into the house and saw something they would have rather missed especially for Yuki. When they opened the door to the kitchen they saw Haru and Kohira making out on the counter._

Yuki blinked and Koya tried to hold in his laughter. When Haru and Kohira realized that they were being watched they both blushed and jumped off the counter in embarrassment. Yuki looked almost angry.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" He asked simply,

"Umm, yah, I didn't think main house would allow me to bring ah, ahem friend so I figured Shigure wouldn't mind if I hung out here for a while. Does is bother you?" Haru asked still blushing.

"No of course not, because seeing my friend and cousin make out on my counter is not disturbing in any way." Yuki said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry if we disturbed you prince Yuki We'll leave you and your boytoy to yourselves then hipocrite!" He said angrily grabbing a still blushing and timid looking Kohira by the wist and walking past Yuki and Koya but not before Yuki yelled out to his cousin.

"It'S my house I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH HIM!" Immediatley regretting what he said he tried to explain, "Oh, I only meant for him to go away, I uhh, didn't mean the whole, umm boytoy, uhh just forget that ever happened?" He pleaded blushing darker and darker by the second.

"Forget about what?" Koya asked and Yuki smiled thankfully and they went up to Yuki's room. "So... you're a rat..." Koya said shyly not knowing wear to start.

"Eheh, yah, you, see I guess I'll start with the curse, for the longest time the Sohma's, my family, has been cursed. Many of them live semi-normal lives but there is always 12 people who have the Zodiac curse, 12 members of our family turn into animals whenever hugged by a member of the opposite sex. In my case I turn into a rat, Kyou turns into a cat, Haru, a cow..." He was interrupted.

"A cow? Haru...is a cow?" He burst out laughing, Yuki nodded and chuckled a bit too, it was kind of funny, the suave girl-magnet Haru was actually a cow. "I'm sorry continue please" Koya said apologetically so Yuki kept going.

"Yes, ummm, well Shigure is a dog and Momiji a rabbit and there are a lot more you haven't met but every time we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform, so when that girl slammed into me in the hall I turned into a rat. Over the years we have learned ways to hide and confuse people to make them think otherwise but if someone actually witnesses it and there is no concealing it, we bring them to the main house and they have their memories erased..."

"Will that happen to me?" Koya asked sadly.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, Tohru knows and she has been living in our house for about 2 years now. But we don't even know why Akito let her keep her memory." Yuki said half to himself and half to Koya. "But I'm sure that if Tohru is allowed you will be too, I mean there is no reason not to trust you right?"

"No I am a secret agent from Canada sent on a special under-cover mission to find people who turn into animals." Koya said sarcastically,

"Yah well you can never be too careful" Yuki said with a smile. "But I don't think we should tell anyone that you know about it just yet, they should get to know you first or else they might automatically assume you cannot be trusted." He finished.

"Alright, I won't say a word to your family. But you said that there are others. Will I get to meet them too?" Koya asked. Yuki nodded rolling his eyes.

"You'd be surprised ho much time they spend here, honestly its like they have nothing else to do than annoy me."

"You really don't like your family do you?" Koya asked softly. "Is that why you..." he trailed off.

"Kind of, it's really more complicated than that, It was stupid, I can't believe I actually tried to kill myself over that but I guess I did. Its stupid." Yuki said stumbling over his words.

"No, it isn't, I really want to know why you did it Yuki." Koya said seriously.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Yuki said looking away. Koya refused to give up.

"Fine, I understand. But you will have to talk about it sometime, I just hope sometime soon you can talk to me about it, and you NEVER do it again, whatever reason you had for being upset, I'm sure it was not a good enough reason to end your life." Koya finished, Yuki looked back over in his direction.

"I-I know, and I will never do it again," Yuki said, "I am sorry."

"I get you were probably very sad but people would have missed you so much, you have friends and family..."

"My family wouldn't care they all hate me."

"Well I know If I hadn't have saved you then I would never have met you and I wouldn't be here now." Koya said shyly.

"Well, I'm very glad you are here now Koya, and I'm glad to have met you, you saved my life and I am very grateful to you." Yuki said looking at Koya seriously Koya smiled and put a hand on Yuki's cheek.

"F'ogeddaboudit" He said smiling slightly, then realizing the location of his hand immediatly removed it, both boys blushing furiously.

_Whoa, that was weird, but, why am I blushing Im sure it was just an accident, but, did I actually enjoy it? I'm not sure_.

_Oh gods, I can't believe I actually did that I must be blushing, gods that was weird_

Koya looked down shyly then shook it off and smiled up at Yuki

"Are you smart?"

"Fairly." Yuki responded

"Good then you can help me with my homework!" Koya said handing Yuki a notebook, "By "help me" of course I mean you do it all." He smiled jokingly.

"Nice try, I'm only going to help you understand things, Kowaya High is a tough school but you can pass, you're smart."

"How do you know?" Koya asked questioningly

"Rat's Intuition?"

-

**Smemily: And that's it for now kiddies, I have severe writers block it took me like 3 days to write this chapter and its shorter than the other 3, Im very sorry for that too next chapter I wil try to make longer and update sooner, I suck don't I? Any way I was reading over these stories for the fifteen billionth time and realized you ppl have no Idea what Koya looks like! It's a terrible Shame so I've put together a brief description of this lovely young boy.**

**Koya Martins: **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6'1**

**Birthday: November 18**

**Sign: Scorpio**

**Appearance: Short Brown hair, blue eyes, very pretty face, quite muscular (beautifully so sigh) He wears a black T-shirt and black baggy pants with chains, hes sort of a goth but not really, his Thums, forefingers and middle fingers are painted black, (he don't wear make up so don't worry, I think every guy is hot with a little eyeliner so If you would like him to start wearing eyeliner just tell me -) he wears a studded bracelet on his left wrist and he wears converse All stars lack shos with white flames near the toes. In short he is gorgeous. **

**History: Ah ah ah, you'll have to wait until later to learn that, all the more reason to keep reading and review, **

**Anyway, until next time (which I hope will be soon) STAY FRUITY!**


	5. What have we here?

**Smemily: Heya! How are you doing? Thats nice! Or horrible! Depending on what you answered -**

**anyways I was watching my dvds the other day and became inspired to write more on this fanfiction just for you guys - I really would appreciate more reviews though, right now it says that I wont accept reviews from anonymous readers but I intend to change that, right now my sister is bitching at me and I wish for no more that her gruesome and painful death. Cheerful no?**

**Kuhu: your sister is an evil bitch and I hate her.**

**Smemily: Yah my sisters a homophobe. All the more reason to hate her, but anyways on with the story.**

_Koya's thoughts_

_Yuki's thoughts_

flashback

Chapter the fifth

What have we here?

"Gods I hate Mondays." Koya complained in annoyance.

"Mondays aren't so bad, they are like any other day of school really." Yuki pointed out while they walked towards the high school together, they had been hanging out a lot lately and found out they had very little in common, Koya was a fun loving kindergoth with bad jokes and a habit for trouble making and Yuki was a fairly serious guy with not much of a sense of humor and the perfect student.

"I beg to differ. Monday is the day you get busted for all the shit you did on Friday." Koya said grimly.

"Is it even possible for you to stay out of trouble for a day?" Yuki asked.

"Sure it is, but it's no fun," Koya pouted and Yuki chuckled. They walked into the school and over to Koya's locker.

"Did you get all your homework done?" Yuki asked. Koya waited a second, thinking.

"No, no, no and half. Heh, maybe I need a tutor?" Koya suggested.

"No kidding! You are going to be kicked out if you keep that up!" Yuki said in annoyance. He was really worried about Koya, Kawaya high was strict about marks. Koya would most defiantly kicked out with those marks.

_And then I probably wouldn't see him much any more, this is the only school around here, the next one is way far away. If he had to transfer..._

Yuki didn't want to think about it. He had finally found a friend of his own. Koya didn't talk much with anyone of his other friends. Come to think about it, Koya didn't talk much with anyone but Yuki and it didn't bother him as much as it probably should have.

"Well, you know that night you helped me with my homework, I had almost all of the answers right! And I kind of understood it too. I think you would be a great tutor, wink wink." Koya said hopefully. Yuki sighed but smiled a bit.

"Sure, I guess I could do that, I mean what have you got to lose, you couldn't possibly get any stupider." Yuki said. Koya practically fell over.

"That is hurtful! You are really mean Rat Boy!" He said using Yuki's new nickname, it didn't bother the other boy much as long as no one heard. Yuki shrugged. Once again thinking about Koya's lack of a social life. Yuki felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he imagined Koya having an animated conversation with one of the girls at him school and tried to hide his anger. No cigar. "What's wrong? You look upset." Koya asked his voice softening.

"Nothing really, I just noticed you don't talk to many people. Just me, don't you have any other friends?" Yuki asked.

"Why, are you sick of me already?" Koya asked half seriously.

"No it's not that, it's just that I never see you talking to any one else."

"I dunno, I guess I just don't make friends that well. It never really was one of my strong points. It's just that you are," he paused "Your something else. Different I can see it in your eyes, you think differently from every one else and that's..."

_Intriging? attractive?_

"Cool." He finished. Yuki stared it never really occured to him that he was cool, he had always imagined himself as strange, sure he was accepted, because he was good looking and talented and smart but no one really knew what he was thinking, he made a point to hide his emotions at all times. But Koya seemed to understand how he felt about things. Perhaps it was because the first time he saw Yuki was walking into a river attempting to drown himself. He shuddered at the memory of that day and smiled up at Koya.

"I think you are really cool too. Koya." He said softly.

"Aww shucks your making me blush." Koya said ruining the moment that was getting particularly awkward Yuki was thankful for it too. They laughed a bit but found that the air was still kinda tense. "So Umm class, yeah, the reason we're here. To uhh learn, uhh Gotta go bye!" Koya said hiding his growing blush that Yuki hadn't noticed because he was trying to hide his own. He ran away to his locker and went to class.

AND NOW THE MIRACLE OF THE FLASH FORWARD

Lunch Time

Yuki had forgotten about the little incident that had happened with Koya that morning and was going to his locker. He saw Koya talking to another boy that went to his school, Yuki didn't know who he was or what he was doing with Koya but he didn't care because now he was leaving. Koya put his hands in his pocket and turned to see Yuki, with a surprised look on his face he smiled at the smaller boy.

"Ready to go?" Koya asked. Yuki shrugged off the other person Koya was talking to and saw it as an attempt at a social life on Koya's part.

"Yep, I hope your mom made some more of those chicken fingers she made you the other day." Yuki said, his stomach growling loudly as he spoke.

"She sure did but what makes you think your getting any?"

"Oh I'm gonna get some!" Yuki said

_Awkward silence._

"Oooook, lunch time then let's go!" Koya grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him out to the table. Uo and Hana greeted them,

"Hey guys, Tohru and Kyou are off...some where, I dunno Kyou just dragged her away but they'll probably be back soon," Uo said, Yuki and Koya nodded.

_I wonder what that stupid cat is up to now?_

Kohira and Haru were sitting at the end of the table seeming out of the conversation and in there own little world, when they noticed Yuki and Koya, Haru scowled and Kohira blushed. Yuki ignored them and Koya really didn't seem to notice. Once again going into his anti-social shell. As lunch went on Yuki and Koya talked with Uo and Hana and Haru and Kohira talked with Uo and Hana. Avoiding each other completely. Hana noticed but didn't say anything.

Near the end of the day Yuki went looking for Koya like he usually did. But this time Koya wasn't at his locker.

_Strange, he's always here waiting for me._

Yuki thought. He decided to go look for him because... why?

_Because I have nothing else to do, besides he might be hurt or something._

Yuki began to search through the halls but no Koya, the school cleared out quickly so soon there was no one left in the corridors. Yuki searched the empty hallway and went into the boys bathroom. He noticed one of the stalls was closed and said.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello? Is some one in there."

All he heard was a low and very quiet grunt. Yuki banged on the door and ( school budgets being what they are ) the door was knocked open. Yuki gasped as he was granted the sight of a barely conscious Koya slouched over the toilet paper dispenser and an empty syringe beside the toilet he was sitting on.

"Gods, Koya?" He said inching slowly forward as Koya attempted to get up. He failed and began falling but Yuki caught him before he could preform the ever popular intoxicated face plant. Koya grunted.

"Yuki, I..."

"Gods Koya you Oded! What did you take?" Yuki asked, worry plain on his face.

"I dunno, guy gave it to me said it wa..." he trailed off and closed his eyes for a second. Yuki slapped him on the face lightly.

"Stay awake Koya! Don't give in, I have to get you to a doctor!" Yuki began to turn away and get help but Koya grabbed his arm and looked up at the grey-haired boy with a pleading look. Then he shook his head and Yuki looked angry but nodded. "We have to get you out of here Koya, you could have died, and if you don't get help you can still die." Yuki said, his voice shaking. He was truly worried, Koya could die.

_Then what would I do? How would I live?_

Yuki fought the tears and clung on to his hope, Koya was still alive let's hope it stays that way. He helped Koya stand up and put and arm around him leading him out of the bathroom, he used a payphone to call a cab and waited out front with Koya still clinging onto life. The cab came and Yuki helped Koya into the car and out of it when they got to the house. Yuki prayed Shigure and the others wouldn't ask, Tohru was working and knowing Kyou he was on the roof and Hopefully shigure was working on his manuscript. But not likely.

"Ok, easy easy Koya almost there." Yuki reassured and they made they're way up to his room Yuki gently lay the other boy on his bed and pulled up a chair watching him with an expression of worry.

"You need rest." He said to Koya, now confident that if he closed his eyes he wouldn't die. Koya looked up at the boy sitting at the edge of the bed and a pang of guilt hit him right through the heart.

"Yuki, I'm sorry." He said and then fell asleep on the comfortable bed that belonged to the infamous Prince yuki.

**Smemily: Ooo the suspense is killing me.**

**Kuhu: NOO DON'T GO IN THE LIGHT KOYA DON'T DIE**

**Smemily: He's a drug addict he brought it on himself.**

**Kuhu: Yeah but hes smexy -**

**Smemily: sigh ok maybe your gith, youll just have to wait untill next time to see if he lives, so review dammit! Till next time stay fruity -**


	6. The Accident

**Smemily: Awwright let's see what happens then shall we? Don't be freaked out by the title it's nothing bad.**

_Koya's thoughts_

_Yuki's thoughts_

flashback-

Chapter the Sixth

The Accident

_Koya looked up at the boy sitting at the edge of the bed and a pang of guilt hit him right through the heart._

"_Yuki, I'm sorry." He said and then fell asleep on the comfortable bed that belonged to the infamous Prince yuki._

Yuki was pacing the room back and forth wondering what the heel he should do about this. He couldn't just leave him there without any medical help whatsoever, and Koya did not want to go to a normal doctor. Yuki briefly considered calling Hatori but he only worked with the Sohmas. Yuki was really worried about him, he began to think about all the horrible things that could happen to him and all the ways he could die right here and now, he even had a slightly amusing (but not to him) image of Koya spontaniously combusting right on his bed. His thoughts distracted him and before he knew it an hour had passed and Koya was stirring on his mattress. Yuki of course was too busy pacing the room to notice this.

"Hey, Yuki..." Came a weak voice from behind him, Yuki's eyes lit up and he kneeled down next to the bed.

"Koya, are you alright?" He asked shakily.

"Yah I feel much better now." Koya said.

"What did you take?" Yuki asked, his face becoming more angry by the second.

"I-there was this guy who, well he told me It could make me feel better." Koya tried to explain, he put a hand to his head and sat up on the bed, but Yuki pushed him back down.

"What are you talking about? Never mind what you took, why did you take it?" Yuki said he was really angry.

"Sheesh you sound like my mother." Koya said. "It doesn't matter anyway, I know I'm never taking that stuff again." He laughed a bit.

"Of course it matters! You could have died! You didn't even know what was in that, and what if I didn't find you? You know who would have? The Janitor the next morning! You would have died!" Yuki was yelling now tears tarting to stream down his face. His voice was softer as he spoke now. "You are the first real friend I've ever had, I-I can't lose you." Yuki looked down and burried his head in the mattress of his bed, Koya gently put his hand on Yuki's head.

"You, don't want to lose me?" He asked softly, and he felt Yuki shake his head from beneath his hand. Koya sat up and at his movement Yuki looked up as well, Koya patted the mattress next to him signaling for Yuki to sit next to him. Yuki obliged and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Yuki, I-no one has ever really cared about me enough to react like that, my old friends, they just shrugged it off. But you are really worried about me. I'm sorry I scared you like that, had I have known you would react like this I would have never done it. I'm just not used to people worrying about me. You are a true friend Yuki." Koya Smiled and Yuki couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." He said sincerely.

"Promise?" Yuki looked at the canadien boy with a stern face and Koya nodded. Yuki surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug. Koya hugged back, he held the smaller boy for a little while. When Yuki finally pulled away slowly, he was face to face with Koya staring at him with those deep violet eyes that held so much emotion most of which he could see was sadness, Koya was pained to see all the pain in Yuki's eyes and then he realized it must have been the same for Yuki, why else would he get so angry that Koya did what he did.

"Yuki..." Koya started but he was interrupted by Yuki pressing his lips softly against his own gently and in a timid yet passionate way, Koya's eyes went wide in surprise and he took about a half a second to be that way before his lips started responding. Soon they both had they're eyes closed and they were both moving their mouths against the others, Koya slowly swiped his tongue against the softness of Yuki's bottom lip and in no time at all it had entered his mouth, stroking the other boys tongue into action, and so became a rhythm tongues against tongues, bodies against bodies, Yuki wrapped his arms around Koya's neck and Koya wrapped his around Yukis lower back just above his butt. Koya began to kiss the skin on Yuki's neck softly then licking it slightly leaving tiny love bites on his way.

"Koya..." Yuki moaned as Koya unbuttoned his shirt sliding the fabric just above his elbows and sucking on the smooth pale shoulders. Before Koya came to Yuki's chest he seemed to realize what exactly he was doing. He slowly stopped and brought his head back up to eye level with Yuki.

"Oh, Oh gods I'm sorry." He said blushing madly as he put his head in his hands. Yki shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

"Oh...shit." He was all he said. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity of eternities.

"Oh, man Yuki I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"No It was my fault I'm the one who kissed..."

"But I took it way too far it was probably just..."

"I couldn't help it it was..."

"An accident." They said in unison. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they were kissing again just as passionately as before perhaps even more so than before. As they kissed they both knew exactly what they were doing. Koya was completely aware of Yuki unbottoning his shirt. Yuki was completely aware of koya moving his hands up and down his sides. Both of them were completely aware of the other as they broke apart for the second time, and as they continued with their Oh-so-comptetitive staring contest they knew. I wasn't just an accident.

**Kuhu: O.O Wow...**

**Smemily: O.O Yeah... wow...**

**Kuhu: -snaps out of it- Man that was awesome!**

**Smemily: Yeah I like this chapter! Hey sorry It was so short I just had to prove to all my readers I'm still alive. I know Im never going to post the beginning of a story unless I already have it finished and all the chapters typed out on the computer. With this there is so much pressure to get the chapters done so no one hates me and It would be so much easier if all the chapters were finished with already. Im writing a new fanfiction at the moment and Im going to finish it before I post any of it, but don't worry Im not going to stop writing this one and I wont hold and chapters hostage for more reviews, though I would appreciate them. Anyway, so Yuki and Koya got a little personal today didn't they? MUAHAHAHAHA I love my imagination, it does the cutest thing when I read countless slash fics! - hope you liked it, Plese review and until next time STAY FRUITY**


	7. Make it better

**Smemily: Heya! I'm rully rully sorry that the last one was so short I'm sure it was agonizing! Lol I don't know but for me it was agonizing lol, now I really need to write more for my lovely readers. Honestly what would I do without reviews? I mean I've only gotten six reviews( happy ones mind you) and I am feeling like a fricking celebrity! Wooot have fans! I'm hyper right now because I love this chapter. Don't ask me why I just do , but for now I'll tell you about my day, today I got...**

**Kuhu: ON WITH IT WOMAN I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY**

**Smemily: Oh shut up you have all eternity.**

**Kuhu: Regardless, ON WITH IT . **

**Smemily: OK OK Gods, Stupid, vampire angel THING,**

**Kuhu: Yeah yeah, **

_Koya's thoughts_

_Yuki's thoughts_

flashback-

Chapter the Seventh

_Stupid stupid STUPIDOS. Gods I am such and idiot I feel like a total jerk, poor Yuki... But... he did kiss me first and he wasn't complaining. I wonder if... nah he was probably just surprised and didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt my feelings, he' s such a great guy. But that felt so... NO BAD WRONG BAD AND WRONG BADWRONG! He's your best friend! He's a rat-like thing. HE'S A HE!_

Koya sat on his mattress on the floor in his room, pondering. After the impromptu kiss, kisses rather. He had shared with Yuki he had stared at him for a few moment and them mumbling another apology he ran out the door and all the way to his house. The whole time remembering the feel of those warm lips on his own.

So here he was a total wreck, just remembering that he had left his back pack at Yuki's house and he would have to go get it later made him feel excited and scared at the same time. He would go back and get it sometime, just no right no, and so he sat there thinking about the violet eyed boy who had surprised him once again.

_He's always got something surprising up his sleeve, there's the fact that he turns into a rat every time a girl hugs him, not to mention the anything-but-ordinary way I met him. The guy was trying to commit suicide. There is so much I have learned about him and..I want to learn so much more. _

He immediately forced himself to stop thinking. It was weird how he could just turn off his brain like that, he assumed it was just because he was stupid and didn't need to waste what little brain power he had. This was too much to think about all at once. He only allowed himself two thoughts before he drifted off into dreamland.

_I wonder what Yuki is thinking right now,_

...being one of them and the other was the vision of the said boy, visions rather. It was like a Yuki slide show in his mind.

Here we see Yuki lying on a beach soaking wet and not breathing, slide, here is Yuki blushing right after he stopped yelling at Hatsuharu, slide, this is where he transformed into his rat form; so cute, slide, this is where he transformed out of his rat form, look he's naked. Slide, hey look it's the same picture, slide, same picture, slide, same picture, slide, Koya you have a dirty mind.

Sleep.

_Gods Yuki you are such an Idiot_, _how could you do that to him! Put him on the spot like that. I feel so dumb he must be having a good laugh right now. But when I thought he was gonna die I just... panicked I needed him to be as close to me as possible he really is the first real friend I've ever had, the only one who came close was Tohru, and look how that ended up. I became attracted to her and had my heart broken. Wait what am I saying, I am attracted to him? Oh gods no, I refuse to be like my family! Haru and Ayame and Shigure... no I am NOT gay._

_Besides even If I was they wouldn't respect me any more, I would be a hypocrite having spent so much time trying to convince them they are nothing like me to turn around and have them realize I am like them.. No it won't happen. I won't let it, but what about Koya? He left his bag here, he'll have to come back and get it. Wow will that ever be awkward._

As Yuki paced around his rom thinking furiously about what had happened he heard people talking down stairs but payed them no mind he was too busy thinking about his own problems to get caught up in theirs once again, he knew it sounded selfish but that was usually how it went, some one else's problem he had to deal with and fix, but this time it was his problem and he needed someone else to deal with it and fix it. Make it better.

But that wasn't going to happen any time soon, he was confused, scared, sad, and amongst all these feelings he could feel something else welling up inside him that he couldn't ignore, it was excitement. He tried to push it away from him ,make it so that he couldn't think that way but he couldn't help it, something about being with Koya being near him, kissing him was just thrilling. He immediately forced himself to stop thinking. If he stopped thinking he would be able to rest and not have to deal with his growing attraction to his best friend. His MALE best friend.

_Gods shut up Yuki, Just shut up and fall asleep._

So Yuki fell asleep and he was thankfully free of much content in his dreams, it was a gift he had had since he was about 7 he could decide what he dreamed most of the time but now he just wanted to be thoughtless, mindless, hell if he could some how rid himself of all emotion that would work too. But one thing he couldn't keep from slipping through the barriers of his mind. A soft low voice speaking to him.

"...told me it would make me feel better... you, don't want to lose me?...you are a true friend Yuki."-

And that was all he heard for all the hours he slept. And when he could not longer stand it he forced himself to open his eyes.

Awaken.

Koya fiddled with his fingers as he walked down the dirt road towards Yuki's house it was 7:30 in the morning on a Tuesday. He had to get him bag and finish his homework. He was wondering what in the hell he was going to say.

"Yeah, hey Yuki I know we like, made out yesterday but, I kinda need my book back and I don;t wanna talk about it, in fact I'd rather we just forget about it." Yeah right, as much as he wanted to froget about it, part of his brain was telling him he didn't want to He was conflicted beyond any way he had ever been before and it was giving him a headache.

"Idiots weren't meant to think this much." He said out loud as he walked up to the front door of Yuki's house. He was about to knock on the door when.

"I doubt you are an Idiot Koya you just don't like to use your mind. Maybe you are afraid of what it might reveal to you?" Koya turned around and was surprised to be met by a more albino Yuki with Yellower eyes and stranger clothes.

"I-I'm sorry I don't believe we've met." Koya stammered.

"Oh no of course you don't know me do you? No I imagine Yuki wouldn't talk much about me, we aren't really close, in fact I think he still hates me but, Oh well, I so try. Anyway my name is Ayame Sohma. I am Yuki's older and, if I may say so, more attractive brother." The man said in a strangely confident voice.

"Well that is debatable" Koya mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ayame asked

"Oh nothing."

"Oh dear boy, don't worry about such trivial things like that, I already know about your little crush on my little brother. I saw you two yesterday getting pretty comfortable. I must say he picked much better this time, that Tohru girl was nice but she was just not for him, you seem more his..." Ayame stopped.

"Gender?" Koya offered.

"Type." Ayame frowned as did Koya.

"Ok wait, time out. Ok ok , 1.) I do not have a crush on your brother. 2.) He does not have a crush on me, and 3.) YOU WERE SPYING ON US?" Koya asked angrily.

"Oh, you musn't blame me I couldn't help myself! You two were just radiating passion and heat I needed to see for myself, I could feel it all the way from the kitchen. Oh but don't worry, Shigure didn't notice anything so It's our little secret, oh silly me you must be here to see Yuki, terribly sorry to keep you here. Now where could your boyfriend be?" He put a finger to his chin and thought. Koya made a mental note that he didn't like this guy.

"He is not my..."

"Boyfriend?" He heard from behind him as Yuki stepped out of the door. HE looked confused and then he saw Koya and he turned red, it was a strange look he wore and Koya made a mental note to memorize it.

_Scratch that, the mental note is, NO MEMORIZING YUKI'S FACES!_

"Oh delightful. Well I must be going I have to talk to Shigure. You two love birds keep out of trouble and don't do anything I would do." He laughed haughtily as he walked away, shoving Yuki in Koya's direction as he walked through the door.

"I hate him so much, that damned snake! Gods dammit!" Yuki mumbled into the thing that had broken his fall before realizing it had been Koya's chest. He looked up and stared into the clear blue eyes. Just noticing their intensity. HE pulled back in wonder sill staring at his eyes and this time he didn't even blush. He knew something was going on and he needed to sort it out befroe his brain exploded. He needed to make it better. He continued to stare at the taller boy before grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him into the house.

"School be damned, we need to talk."

**Smemily: I love this chapter, I told you! It's longer than the others and I just love confused Yuki and demanding Yuki there is also the fact that Ayame is in it and I LOFF HIM SOOOOO MUCH! He's my favourite character other than Yuki It goes, Yuki, Ayame, Ritsu, Momiji, Hana, Hatori, Uo Shigure Kisa, Haru, Kyou, Tohru, Akito, Hiro, Kagura, and I don't know if I forgot any important ones. But hey I don't care IM CAREFREE.**

**Kuhu: Did you know that's a brand of panty-liners.**

**Smemily: No... did you?"**

**Kuhu: Ahem, of course not . **

**Smemily: Ooooooook well, thats chapter 7 done, review me and tell me what you think so I can feel celebritie-like, I FEEL PRETTY. WOOT like I said, HYPER. . I'm happy, so what do you think Yuki has to talk to him about, its pretty obvious unless you are seriously dumb, (no offense to anyone who is.) I really want them to work things out and I think they will, I dunno It depends on my mood at the time I'm writing it. But don't worry about it I refuse to do any fictiosn with character death unless the character is really minor and I hate her...THEM I mean.. Yeah. Shutting up now. **

**So tune in next time on abandoned realities where Yuki and Koya will be fianlly talking about their feeling and crap comme ca.**

**Unless next time STAY FRUITY!**


	8. Stolen Promises

**Smemily: Yeah I know what your thinking, back so soon?** **Hehe, I have a bad headache right now But I've been watching Fruits basket and I really needed to write the next chapter. I'm not typing really fast as I usually do so I might not make as many spelling and grammatical errors. I've noticed a lot of them in my past chapters. I thinking I need a beta. Oh well, I'm drowsy and I just found out that I spelt Uo wrong all throughout chapter 3. I am in no mood to change It right now but I promise I will later!**

**Kuhu: Now on with the chapter!**

**Smemily: That's my line I'll on with the chapter when I damn well feel like it. -waits about 10 minutes- Ok now I feel like it,**

_Koya's thoughts_

_Yuki's thoughts_

/flashback/

Chapter The Eighth

Stolen Promises

_He continued to stare at the taller boy before grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him into the house._

"_School be damned, we need to talk._"

Yuki dragged the surprised boy through the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room. One look around the place and they both felt embarrassment caused by the memories of the last time they were together in that room. Regardless Yuki pushed Koya into the room and motioned for him to sit down or at least make himself look less like a deer in the headlights. After they both calmed down considerably Yuki repeated his last words.

"We need to talk." he said, Koya nodded and sat down on the chair this time while Yuki sat on the bed.

"Look Yuki I'm really sorry about yesterday. I just came by to get my books, if you never want to speak to me again, that's fine." Koya said motioning for his bag that was still sitting in the corner fo the room where he had left it. Apparently Yuki didn't want to move it for fear of more incriminating memories. Yuki just shook his head and told Koya to stay put. Koya remembered something about that mornig that he thought he should bring to the attention of Yuki. "Oh yeah, and that guy, Ayame. Yeah he saw us yesterday."

"What?" Yuki asked incredulously.

"Yeah I was talking to him before you got outside and he said that he saw us, -ahem- getting friendly the whole thing. I don't know how he managed to see without us noticing." Yuki looked enraged.

"That little snake! I can't believ he would do that, this is a new low even for that jerk!" Yuki said.

"Ohhh, he must me a member of the zodiac, the snake I'm assuming?" Koya asked.

"Yes, yes, how can you be so calm about this, he invaded out privacy and he even had the gaul to talk about it with you!" Koya blushed and laughed a little, Yuki just blushed he was still a little pissed off though.

"He told me no one else knew, I think he meant it he said Shigure didn't notice him leaving and no one else had been watching so I don't care that much besides I don't think he has a problem with it, in fact he said something about me being more you r type, or something." Koya blushed even more if possible. "The fact is I don't think he' going to tell anyone any time soon,"

"Damn Snake." Yuki mumbled under his breathe.

"Yeah he mentioned you two didn't get along, why is that? Koya asked curiously, although he was kind of trying to attract attention away from the inevitable conversation that was soon to follow.

"No we never have. We were separated when I was very young and I never really got to know him, by the time I had I realized he was basically my exact opposite. So I didn't see the point in even trying to get along with him. A couple years back he tried to get closer to me and get to know me better, tried to be the typical big brother but it was far too late for that and I wouldn't let him in, if anything I pushed him farther away. Recently he got angry at me and told me he was giving up on me, that I was a lost cause, he said he had no brother and that I was dead to him. We haven't had a decent conversation since then but at least he has started talking to me, right after I..." He cut off, and Koya nodded, He understood that attempted suicide wasn't something that people normally talk openly about.

"I don't know If we will ever be able to have a civil conversation again ,not that we have had many. But, the fact that he would spy on me just boils my blood. Gods I hate him so much!" Yuki said his voice raising again,

"Yeah that was a crappy thing to do, I'm sorry It's all my fault if I hadn't been here he wouldn't even have had anything to spy on."

"Oh no, I said _we _need to talk, that means a conversation is required." Yuki said sternly as is he had just made up his mind about this.there was no avoided the conversation now. Truth his this was kind of spontaneous, Yuki had planned on avoiding Koya for as long as he possibly could, temporarily forgetting bout his bag being left there, but when he saw the other boy just then, he decided he needed to sort a few things out. He hadn't planned on this and he wasn't planning what was going to happen next. He looked down at his hands that were twiddling with each other as he spoke. "Besides, you're not the one who should apologize anyway, I started it, if anyone should be sorry it's me, and I am." Yuki said timidly. Koya allowed himself a small smile, how Yuki could go from so determined and demanding to shy and timid was amazing, yet another surprising thing about the rat boy.

"Don't apologize it was my fault."

"No it really wasn't it was mine."

"No I swear if it wasn't for me..." Koya was cut of by Yuki sighing,

"Ok, Let's settle with we're both to blame. We aren't getting anywhere by arguing about whose fault it was," Yuki said Koya nodded but then realized something.

"Where is it exactly we are trying to get?" He asked puzzled, truth be told, neither of them knew, they both just wanted a logical and totally platonic reason as to why they were mercilessly sucking face in that very room just the other day.

"I don't' know where we're trying to get, I personally just want to sort this out so we don't have to avoid each other."

_I don't know what I would do If I could never speak to you again. _

"Yeah," Koya agreed, "So how're we gonna do that?". Yuki thought for a moment

"Well I know I won't be able to forget that," He blushed. _Who could?_ "So we can't just say forget it, I think we both need to explain our cases to each other in a logical and clear manner. Then we can forgive each other and come up with an understandable..." _and hopefully platonic_ "Solution to this problem." He finished and Koya couldn't help but smile.

_How am I supposed to think up an excuse with him acting all smart-like. He has to know how cute that is. Gah!_

"Yeah that should work." Koya said.

"Ok well I guess I'll go first, I'll start from the beginning.

"When I found you in that stall, slumped over and hardly breathing I was mostly concerned about what the hell I was going to do. How I was supposed to get you out of there, I was worried that you were going to die and that you were seriously hurt and all these things were going through my brain, like all the possible horrible gruesome effects it could have on you, I still have some of them, but way back in the back of my mind, I don't know, there was like something screaming at me. Why?

"Why would you do something like that? Put your life at risk for a few minutes of false joy given to you by something you knew was harmful. You knew it could hurt you and you had no idea what exactly was in it. I guess my main thoughts at that point were, how could you do that to me? If you had have died I would be all alone again and not only that but I would also be faced with the guilt of being there and not being able to do anything about it. I know It sounds selfish, I thought you were going to die and all I could think about was how miserable it would make me but I also felt hurt.

"Hurt that you wouldn't tell me. When I asked you about that guy and you said he was just some guy, you lied to me and I thought you could trust me. I mean. I trusted you with the biggest secret I have, and not only me but it also affects my entire family. I just don't see how you didn't think you could trust me?

"Once I had gotten my head straight and I managed to drag you back here I was worried sick about you I wondered whether I should get you something to eat or drink or perhaps even a bucket in case you heaved, I wondered how long it would take you to wake up and every second felt like an eternity until you finally opened your eyes. I was relieved I can tell you that but all the questions came back to me, all the hurt I felt that you couldn't trust me that you would leave me that you were going to die washed over me in a huge wave and I just needed to be as close to you as I possibly could, like, if I clung to you and kept you here, you wouldn't leave me and I had to hold tight or you would disappear.

"I guess that was when I kissed you, after you told me you would never do it again I was relieved but I didn't believe, I-I had to make you, I had to make you know that I wouldn't let you leave, I stole your promise. And I'm sorry." Yuki finished, and Koya could have sworn he saw the younger boy with tears in his eyes. He looked at Yuki and sighed.

_He really cares, no one- no one has ever cared like that not about me, _

"Yuki I'm really sorry about that. I'm just not used to people caring about me so much. I never thought anyone could be so affected by me and what I do. So when I saw the look on your face when I woke up I knew I had made a mistake. I knew you were a nice guy and really sweet, but I've seen so much of the human race's ignorance I-I just never knew anyone could really care that much about me, I should have known it would be you though,

"I felt like crap, physically and mentally. My head was spinning and all I could see was you staring at me, yelling at me because you were worried and you thought I was going to be hurt, and I saw how angry you were and I knew I had hurt you. Believe me Yuki I never want to hurt you. So I told you I would never do it again, and I meant it. Then you kissed me and all I could think about was how much I would have missed you, If I had actually died and gone to heaven or hell or where ever it is I'm going. My first true friend and I had just betrayed you. You're right I didn't trust you when I should have. You have given me every reason to tell you things and trust you and that just made me feel even worse about it.

"Yuki I'm sorry and I really want to forgive me but that of course is up to you. You can argue all you want with me about how this is your fault but we both know it isn't true. It was my own blind stupidity and lack of trust that got us into this mess." As Koya spoke he thought. His words came out of his mouth as he had never thought of them before. Little did he know the same had been happening to Yuki, they had been explaining and then they're deepest thoughts had come out. Arisen from the dust piles in the corners of their minds and made themselves known so that it came to a surprise to both the person hearing and the person speaking.

Koya stopped walking and looked over at Yuki. He could tell now it was obvious he was crying and Koya was about to get up but Yuki did first. He stood up and walked over to Koya. Head down, seemingly glaring at the floor. "Yuki had I known that it would lead up to something like this I wouldn't have even thought twice about talking to that guy. I'm so sorry you were affected like this..." Yuki fell to his knees in sobs he put his face in his hands and shook his head,

_Why is this so painful for me? Why is he doing this to me, why can't he just say , 'whatever' or run away calling me a freak or a fag, If he had have done something like that at least now I wouldn't be feeling this again. This need to be near him._

Koya slid out of his chair and lifted Yuki's face to look at his own. He whispered. "I'm sorry" and then put his arms around the whimpering figure in a tight reassuring hug. Yuki hugged back and let his tears fall freely now onto Koya's shoulder.

_I-I can't. This, I need this, I need him. I can't deny it anymore, whether he likes it or not, I have feelings for Koya, I guess I can't run from it anymore. But this feel so right so much better._

"I don't want you to leave." Yuki barely whispered, not even realizing he had said it out loud. Koya pulled away from the hugs and Yuki resisted the urge to whimper as he lost the warmth and assurance of it. He looked at Yuki and smiled slightly.

_This boy, this amazing boy. He's, so unpredictable. How could I ever leave him?_

"I'm not going anywhere Yuki." Koya said gently raising a hand to touch the pale cheek of the purple eyed boy. "And you don't have to steal this promise." He said as he slowly inched his face closer and closer to Yuki's, allowing him plenty of time and space to move away or stop the inevitable from happening but Yuki just closed his eyes. Ready to receive the kiss. He closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Koya, lightly and gently nothing like their last one, This was gentle and full of kindness and the boys basked in the bliss of it, and all the promises that came with it.

**Smemily: -GAG- -cough cough cough cough cough- Im sorry -cough cough cough cough- I've just gotten caught up with all the cottony fluffness, I'm -cough- choking on it, -cough cough-**

**Kuhu: Awwwwwwwwww -heart eyes.- that's soooo cute! I love it!**

**Smemily: Oh but the fluff Kuhu! The fluff ! Its nausiating how did I ever create that?**

**Kuhu: I only took over your brain fro about 40 minutes of the time you were writing it.**

**Smemily: It took me half an hour to write this. **

**Kuhu: wooopsie. -runs-**

**Smemily: GAH Well, if you can stand the fluff in this chapter good for you if it is as disgusting to you s it is to me please don't hate me I have a gay damned angel living in my mind you cannot blame me. **

**Ok. So Koya and Yuki have settled this fight thing, sort of, they have both admitted to themselves that they have feelings for the other, if you didn't get that already. Yuki's pissed at Aya but right now he has other things on his mind. -wink wink- So Yuki and Koya have made a sort of invisible unspoken bond, kind of a relationship, not just yet but its getting there. Next chapter I'm going to finish up the realizaation and let our heroes do the whole "Coming out thing" It should be interesting and dramatic, lol, coming soon to Smemily's profile.**

**This chapter is the longest I have written for this story so far. I am very proud of it Im also proud of the fact that I posted like 3 chapters in one week. So I think I deserve some praise, REVIEW ME. Plez. Im not gonna hold chaoters hostage but so far motivation is LOW. I love writing these and I am by no means going to stop but Reviews help remind me that I have people reading and that I am appreciated. So plez review. **

**I made flash backs into /these/ now but I havent had one in a while, I will I promise! MUAH**

**Until next time Kids- STAY FRUITY **


End file.
